This invention relates to a tablet feeder for feeding tablets (or capsules).
Tablet feeders are used to feed tablets to tablet packaging machines. There are many kinds of known tablet feeders. One conventional tablet feeder comprises a support and a tablet storage case which can be detachably mounted on the support from a horizontal direction. A rotor is mounted in the case and a motor for rotating the rotor is mounted in the support.
A discharge channel is formed in the support and a plurality of pockets are formed in the outer periphery of the rotor. When each pocket aligns with the discharge channel, a tablet in the pocket drops into the discharge channel and is discharged downward.
The case has an inner bottom formed with a conical recess in which is received a rotor having a diamondshaped vertical section so as to be rotatable about its rotary shaft. A driven gear is mounted to the bottom of the rotary shaft. A motor for rotating the rotor is mounted in the support. When the case is mounted on the support, a driving gear provided at the end of the output shaft of the motor engages the driven gear.
When each pocket formed in the outer periphery of the rotor aligns with the discharge channel, a tablet in the pocket drops into the discharge channel.
In order to replenish tablets while there still remain tablets in the case or when tablets have run out, the case has to be removed from the support. When the case is removed from the support, the driven gear and driving gear may move slightly relative to each other. This causes the rotor to rotate though slightly.
If the rotor rotates even slightly, a pocket just before the discharge point may move into alignment with the discharge channel, resulting in a tablet in this pocket being discharged unintentionally. Thus, an unfortunate patient is going to take one too many tablets. This problem is solvable if the feeder is provided with a means for preventing the rotation of the rotary shaft at the bottom of the rotor which is provided in the case when the case is removed from the support.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tablet feeder having such a rotation stop means.